The Darkest Side Of The Moon
by espada crocs
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just a tribute to the Dressrosa's war and everything that happened between Doffy and Law. Enjoy.
1. chapter 1

Just a little something i put down in words about Law and Doffy's past. Those two are so alike. Law had Corazon though.

A bit of angst and violence, it is One Piece after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and am not making money off this fic.

Book 1

Law

CHAPTER 1

THE DARKNESS COMES

I was born in the country of Flevance in the North Blue.

It was known as the ''White City'' for the colour of the Amber Lead that was mined there which was the source of the countries prosperity. The citizens were all rich and the towns white from the soil to the plants like a snow country in a fairytale. I lived with my parents and my little sister, Lammy. We were a family of doctors and we lived happy lives dreaming that one day my sister and I would inherit the family business, but it was never to be.

My nightmare started one afternoon, at a festival. The day the world as I knew it came crashing down around me.

My sister insisted on going so my mother and I accompanied her. We were enjoying a cone together when she clutched her chest and fell to the floor.

About a century ago, when the white lead industry was established the world government performed geological survey in the country. They knew the white lead was in fact poison. Poison that eroded the body if one somehow handled it. Knowing this but aware of the fortune to be had from selling and producing white lead the government and the royalty kept it a secret and the people, who knew no better kept digging it up. The mining dust only ever contained traces of poison. It would build up in a young person's body and any children born by such a person would have a much shorter life expectancy, and a child had by such a child would have an even shorter life expectancy. Life expectancy grew shorter generation to generation till finally my generation, a generation doomed to die before reaching adulthood, was born.

I was just ten. My parents did everything they could to help the people but our supplies were limited, Lammy was dying. I tried to cheer her up, I told her everything would be just fine. The kingdom was at war with neighbouring countries who mistakenly believed that the disease was contagious. They sealed off the town preventing anyone from going in and shot down anyone who went out. The royalty escaped from the kingdom abandoning the citizens. Eventually, an extermination crew was sent into the country, their orders leave no one alive. The streets were littered with bodies as the soldiers marched on leaving no one alive in their path. Screaming, crying, and begging. In just a few days the life I had once loved was reduced to hell.

''Law kun, Come on, you gotta go with us'', smiled the sister.

A local nun was collecting children to be taken off the island during the war and offered to take me too. My friends begged me to come but I couldn't. I couldn't leave my sister. Even if I left father and mother not Lammy, never Lammy.

The Sister assured me she would return and I raced back to the hospital. I held Lammy's hand and assured her everything would be okay, that we'd go to another festival soon. I promised we would have fun again as long as she remained strong. The soldiers barged into the hospital and I hid my sister in a cupboard instructing her to be still. They gunned down my parents and spotted me so I took off running if just to keep them away from Lammy. When I finally lost them I soon discovered the corpses of the local nun and all the children who had gone with her. The soldiers had lied, they were never going to save them. They were never going to save any of them. The world had cursed me and the people I loved…to die. I returned for my sister to see the hospital ablaze.

Lammy, God no, please no! I fell to my knees and wept loudly. Family, friends, home, and even country. The world had taken from me everything that I had to live for. I screamed to the sky in pain, sorrow and frustration. Then I screamed in rage, rage turning to hatred and hatred turning my view of the world black. I escaped the quarantine hiding under the dead bodies being shipped outside the city. Curled with the fallen I made a silent promise. They would pay, every last shitty person would pay! For living in a world where my family no longer exists he will force the world to experience the suffering they'd forced on me at such a young age. This I swear!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

DARK RISING

I arrived at a port town, Spider miles, where I met the Donquioxte pirates and their captain Donquioxte Doflamingo. I asked to join their crew. I had just three years left to live and I wanted to destroy as much as possible.

''Towns, Houses, People… I wanna destroy them all!''.

Doflamingo was well aware I was from Flevance and I feared he would turn me away. I was prepared for any answer he gave me. If he rejected me I would find another pirate crew, after all, nothing ruined lives and opposed the government more than pirates did. Pirates tended to be uneducated though and would think my disease contagious. I was surprised when with a very amused grin the captain accepted him into the crew.

''Our standards in selecting crew mates are rather high and most slackers can't keep up with our tough training. If you stick around long enough we just might consider you family'', the man in pink laughed.

I was in…I was in! I was about to relax when Doflamingo went on.

''There is just one minor problem'', he grinned.

A man appeared just then at the door way. He was probably just an inch shorter than Doflamingo, with golden blond hair that fell to his eyes, fair skin and sharp reddish-brown eyes. He wore a dark red hood from which two heart like shapes hung from, white jeans, a dark purple feather mantle much like Doflamingo's and a white shirt with pink hearts printed all over it. His shoes were mismatched and he had strange paintings over his eyes and mouth.

Corazon, Doflamingo's beloved biological younger brother and who was soon to become a thorn in my side. I was told Corazon absolutely hates children. It was all the warning I got before he grabbed me by the head and flung me out the window of the tall building.

Corazon hated children and children hated him, but because of the crew blood law, which stated no member of the crew could kill another and Doflamingo himself, I could not clam his life. The captain promised anyone who even laid a scratch on Corazon…they would die. He was clumsy, mute, and entirely useless. The nerve that such a waste of space existed while his family was dead was unforgivable!

In a fit of rage I stabbed Corazon with a sword but one of the children from the crew spotted me. Buffalo. He was a rather big boy with a leaky mouth. I bought ice cream to silence him but apprehension still filled my soul. Doflamingo struck me as the kind of person who would fulfil his promises and Buffalo struck me as the entire opposite. I tried to flee but got dragged back for I was summoned by said captain. However, Doflamingo simply wanted to welcome me into his family.

There were not many Doflamingo called family. Apparently he saw future potential in me which I considered ironic. My future consisted of just three measly years.

''That depends on your luck'', Doflamingo had grinned. ''We specialize in black market and handle devil fruits too. There might be a fruit that could cure your disease''.

Luck. After the blows life had dealt me could I still believe in luck. My assassination attempt had failed and Corazon remained alive and well but when Dolfamingo asked him about his wound he actually lied about it. There was no reason not to tell him the truth as Corazon communicated with his brother through written notes. Doflamingo had looked rather concerned about the wound so I wasn't too eager to fess up.

That was what the Donquioxte pirates called themselves, a family.

During the time I spent with the family I got to know them as individuals. They were hesitant at first to get too close to me but Doflamingo himself defended the fact that my disease was not contagious and he would get upset with anyone who spread around rumours that it was. Diamante, the swordsman; Trebol, the gooey one who always sat to close to Doflamingo much to his discomfort; Pica, the big guy with the squeaky voice; Jora, the 'mother' of the family; Old man G, the combat fighter; Machivse, he ended all his sentences with '-in'; Mr Pink, the surface climber and Gladius. Doflamingo's pirate crew was one the few that accepted children on board as long as they could deal with Corazon's dislike which stood as a form of final test. On board besides me was Baby 5, Buffalo, as well as kid who couldn't possibly be over 2 years old called Dellinger. Most of the family used coded names and the boss never demanded for our real names. He was okay with us burying it along with whatever past we'd dragged ourselves from. The name is used was simply…Law. If I was going to die, the people I bring suffering to should at least remember my name.

My existence was a shadow, I saw myself as a walking corpse and didn't even try to form bonds with the family but they forced their bonds on me. Pica was very sensitive about his voice and the family made it a rule to execute his mockers. Luckily I didn't have a sense of humour, although family members were tortured not executed. Either by getting beat up or starved. Diamante was one of the few who kept mostly to himself but he taught me sword fighting. I was amazed at his ability to stand at least a foot taller than Doflamingo. I had as little to do with Trebol as I could. Old man G trained me in hand to hand combat. Gladius did not like kids as far as I could tell but he trained me at sharp shooting. Mr Pink was very fond of children, often spoiling Baby 5 whenever he had the chance. It should have been obvious that even if there was a baby on board be could not ordinary. Anyone Dellinger sunk his shark like teeth into felt it for days. A half fish man - half human child. Jora san was in charge of raising him and I dare say she and the rest of the crew spoilt him silly. I was closest to Buffalo and Baby 5. They were horribly nosy and loved to latch on to whatever I was up to. They'd been family members much longer than I had. Buffalo was a huge kid with an even bigger mouth that I could seal with ice-cream. If I needed money I could always ask Baby 5 to lend me some. She loved to act like she was large and in charge but she was just an over grown softie who cried the minute I glared at her. And the head of all Doflamingo whom everyone called 'Young Master'. He over saw us all. Oversaw my education and training. Let me partake in as many jobs the family got involved in. Even Dellinger got in some action or two in lifting heavy things. He was not necessarily a kind man but he was not a wicked captain.

I was grateful that my last years would be spent working as a member of the crew. While Buffalo and Baby 5 were all shades of annoying the biggest eye-sore was Corazon! He was clumsy, useless, and a complete idiot! He tripped over himself during negotiations, he fell over each time the canons went off, he set himself on fire every single time he lighted his cigarette. I found it hard to understand how the same womb that bore him possibly bore our captain as well, surely he adopted. I suspected comic relief was the only reason Doflamingo kept him around. And maybe for family's sake but I didn't see our captain as that sentimental. While a source of annoyance to me, he was a source of amusement to Baby 5 and Buffalo. He was called 'Cora san' by the children but I preferred to call him Corazon. Corazon the idiot. Buffalo and Baby 5 loved to play tricks on him because they knew he would fall for them. They intentionally served him boiling hot tea. They poured water on the snow just to watch him fall. It would be hilarious if his very existence did not irk me. I found myself always asking why. Why….why…why?! Why did a clumsy oaf like Corazon get to live when I was doomed to die?!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DARKNESS PEAK

''We told you our real names so you should tell us yours'', Baby 5 whined.

I'd been with the family for 2 years when the question came up. My skin got whiter by the day that I feared death might come sooner than I expected.

''Come on, tell us your real name'', said Buffalo. ''If you don't, I'll tell the young master that you stabbed Corazon two years ago''.

They were the most annoying kids of the century! With a heavy sigh I spoke the words that rewrote my destiny.

''Trafalgar D. Water Law''.

I was not aware that Corazon was nearby nor that he was listening. I tried explaining the name to Baby 5 and Buffalo but they quickly lost interest. I was in the middle of glaring fire at Baby 5 when Corazon suddenly hoisted me up and carried me away.

''Hey let me go! Let me go Corazon!'', I screamed.

Where did he plan on throwing me this time?! I wondered just for him to dumb me very roughly in a dirty alley. It was then that I learnt two things. Corazon wasn't as stupid as I had thought and he could talk!

He warned me about my name telling me if Doflamingo found out that I bore the secret name 'D' he would kill me.

''In some places there are people who call those who bear the name 'D', sworn enemies of the gods''.

His words shook me but more that he could talk and had lying about this all this time. His defence was that he never told his brother he couldn't talk, he just assumed so. The hating children had apparently also been an act and he was violent with every child who tried to join to reduce the number of innocents who would join the crew. But the biggest lie had to be covering up the fact that he was a devil fruit eater! He possessed the ability to make the area surrounding him completely without sound which he used to hide over conversation from listening ears.

''I'm trying to stop my big brother from going out of control. I don't know how that beast was born from our warm hearted father and mother. He has no humanity!''

Doflamingo was who I strived to become. If I was to run away then where would I go? I was going to die anyway so leaving was pointless. I yelled this to his face and threatened to expose him to everyone. He helped matters by lighting himself on fire and falling into a dustbin. The stupidest part about him was the only thing that wasn't a lie!

I ended up not reporting Corazon. After all he had not reported me when I stabbed hm. I figured we were even. Also, having something to black mail him with would come in handy. I did not expect him to kidnap me the next day. The nerve of him!

''If finding a cure is what it takes to get you to leave then we'll find a cure'', he told me.

I did not understand why he would do it, why he would care but it wasn't like I could fight against him. Despite him being generally clumsy he was much bigger than I was. Slinging me over his back he took me to hospital after hospital and again and again and again the hospital staff refused to treat me. Some even called the government demanding why I wasn't dead. It hurt. Once again being treated like a walking disease hurt. The way they looked at me in fear and disgust. Avoided me, condemned me, and surprisingly it enraged Corazon. He beat up anyone who talked shit about my disease. Before we knew it we'd burned through pretty much all the hospitals on his map which got him seriously depressed.

''You're still a rude little boy and hearing you say 'I'll die soon' is heart breaking'', he cried over me when he thought I was sleeping. ''You stabbed me that day but it didn't hurt at all. I know you were the one who was in pain!''.

For some reasons those words hit me deeper than anything anyone had said to me in a long time. The tears that I'd kept locked behind steel doors since the day I lost everything flowed once more. That day, once again, I was taught to feel. The next day I woke up before he did so I made him breakfast and called him…Cora san.

Time was running out fast for me as my skin grew whiter and whiter and every breath I took became laboured. Even though the hospitals were mostly dried out Cora san never gave up on me, and soon he declared he'd found a way to cure me. Doflamingo had called Corazon informing of a jaw dropping plan he had to steal the Ope Ope no mi and feed it to Corazon but that would never work since Corazon was already a devil fruit eater. To take in two devil fruits would mean the destruction of the eater's body.

''What's the Op-Op fruit?'', I asked in confusion.

''It gives you the ability to modify human bodies! You can perform miraculous operations and cure even unknown diseases with it! Listen, we'll get the jump on Doffy and the others and steal the Op-Op fruit!'', Cora san beamed heavily excited.

Steal from… steal from Doflamingo and the government?! I gaped at him. That was madness!

''Stealing it means we're the enemies of Doflamingo, the navy and the government!'', Cora san frowned seriously, yet I could tell he was going to try to pull it off anyway.

''It might be the only chance you have!'', he said determined. ''I'll get it, cure you and then we can run away together. We can go anywhere you like but we shall be together…Law''.

I waited in the cold praying for his safe return. Could Cora san really pull off a big job like that by himself? I feared he would mess it up. Suddenly he came rushing to me with a strange heart shaped fruit and he immediately shoved it into my mouth.

''Hey Cora san! Hey..!'', I protested while he yelled that I swallowed it. The disgusting went right into my throat and I gulped. It went all through my body.

''I...I wasn't even ready to become a devil fruit eater!'', I panicked.

Devil fruit eaters would never swim and were cursed to be freaks till the day they died! But I couldn't panic long because then Cora san collapsed. He had been shot. I once again began to panic and he tried to assure me he would be okay once we got away. He had given me the power to live so I tried to give it back. I tried to heal him but I hadn't yet grasped my powers. I had the power to save anyone. Yet the one person I wanted to save was going to die!

He gave me a small note and told me to find a marine ship and hand it over to any of the officers so as to save a small kingdom called Dressrosa. It was a simple job but trust a cursed child to spell it into our doom. I loathed the government but I had to do it for Cora san. I gave the letter to a lone marine soldier then burst into tears begging him to aid my wounded friend. He finally agreed to come with me and piggy backed a hopeful me to Corazon. How could I have known that he was in fact Vergo, the first Corazon, who had infiltrated the marines on Doflamingo's orders? I had never met Vergo but Cora san had told me about him. He was supposed to be on a secret mission for the family and of all the soldiers in the marine he was the one I gave the letter to. He recognized Corazon immediately and gave us both a sound beating, then he called the captain and spilled the beans. Time was running out for the both of us. We managed to flee from Vergo but the island was locked down underneath the Doflamingo's birdcage from which there was no going in and no going out. I was slightly scared wondering what was going to become of us. I didn't understand at the time but Cora san knew that he was out of time. His silent thoughts carried on to me through the passage of time.

''I have no chance to survive now, but will you remember me even after I die? I'll die with a smile so… because if you think of me someday, I'd rather you remember my smile''.

And thinking that, though sporting a black eyes, bleeding gums and a broken tooth, Cora san gave me one heck of a smile,

He hid me within a treasure chest and sealed it with no sound so no one would detect me at all. He assured me with the lie that Doflamingo would never kill him.

''I am his little brother after all'', he smiled creepily at me once more, ''Law, I love you''.

Then he shut the treasure box. Leaning against the box later on he confessed he was a marine soldier then apologised discreetly for lying to me though I had already known. He told Doffy I had eaten the Op-Op fruit and had escaped the cage. Dumb luck finally made its way into my life in the form of a report that the marines had taken a young boy into their custody. Doflamingo planned to go after me and train me as he said to die for him.

''Leave him alone now. He is free!'', Cora san shouted.

Those were the last words I heard him speak before the gun shots were fired. I screamed and pounded the box willing to give myself up to save him but the area around me remained quiet which signified he was still alive. I couldn't lose him, I couldn't lose the one thing in my life that had fnally gven me a reason to live! I cried in despair and beat harder but the Donquioxte crew took no notice. Once again….once again life was cruelly taking something away from me. In their distraction as they exchanged fire from the marines I snuck away my tears still falling from my eyes as I wept in immense sorrow. Still no sound could be heard. I had gotten a good way away when I finally heard my anguished cries and I broke into more tears at what they meant. Cora san, the one who had finally given me a reason and a way to live was dead. I cried taking in harsh breaths as I cursed the one who had stolen him from me. Doflamingo. Donquioxte Doflamingo. I roared to the sky as I did many years before and made a new promise. Doflamingo, you demon, I shall make you pay!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE DARK RETURN

Gaining a new goal I lived solely for revenge. Going against someone like Doflamingo can easily be classified as suicide but if that's what it took to bring that demon I would go all the way to the pits of hell! I did well enough with the life Corazon bought for me.

I became a pirate, got a crew and joined the shichibukai, (An elite team of seven pirates who carry the title undefeated. In exchange for working for the government their bounties are erased. But pirates mostly join the shichibukai to gain access to government restricted areas and less to help the government at all), the moment a space presented itself.

My crew consisted of 21 members with my first mate Bepo being a Polar Bear mink who I'd met sometime after Corazon's death. Together we sailed the grand line achieving many feats but there was just one I really cared for and that was…..the downfall of Doflamingo. Better yet, his death.

13 years. I spent 13 years plotting the destruction of a man I had once looked up to. Plotting the downfall of a monster in the visage of a man. I kept a track on Doflamingo and everything he did. I was aware of when he became king of Dressrosa as well as all his underground business under the name Joker. I found out about his deal with Kaido for whom he produced artificial devil fruits called Smile. But Joker was sloppy and his deal a shaky one. One the emperor stopped receiving Smiles he would take out his rage on the Joker and kill him. This made Doflamingo very protective of the only scientist that could produce the Smiles, Caesar. I couldn't help but grin to myself barely holding myself from breaking out in mad laughter.

You're too sloppy Doffy. I was quite surprised he made no move against me when he found out I joined the Shichibukai, he probably didn't see me as a threat, his first mistake and it worked in my favour well. I made a deal with Caesar and formed a partnership with him. In exchange for allowing me on Punk Hazard I gave the scientist my heart. I soon came to regret that decision.

Not long after the marines came snooping around but they were no match for my power. The troops were led by the Vice admiral Smoker. I liked him as much as I liked the government. I made a quick work of his crew and stole the Vice admiral's heart. Though a marine he wasn't as dumb as I thought. He expected every member of the Shichibukai to turn against them at any time because according to the Smoke man 'A pirate will always be a pirate'. He wasn't far off from the truth but he had learnt too much for me to let him escape alive. As if the marines weren't tough enough I ran into the Straw hat captain, Monkey D. Luffy. The straw hat captain greatly interested me, after all, he also possessed the secret name 'D'. I ended up forming an alliance with him to bring down the Yonko Kaido. That's what I told him but in truth I figured it would be to my advantage to use him and his crew to settle my old score.

My plan was to destroy the Smile producing factory and then kidnap Caesar. Earlier Doflamingo had sent a snow based devil fruit user called Monet to guard him so I had to add her defeat into my equation. She had to be a new member of Doflamingo's crew as I'd never seen her before. I knew he considered her family but Caesar was just an important tool. The Vice Admiral was an annoying addition to my equation, and so was the appearance of Vergo. I never thought he would come to Punk Hazard to help guard Caesar. Somehow he got a hold of my heart and gave me hell. Having my heart out of my body was distressing enough but in Vergo's vice like grip the pain he afflicted me with was agonizing. It was difficult to move, difficult to breathe, even twice as difficult to think while he crushed my life organ in his fist. I cursed him from the bottom of my heart. He had been my mistake with Corazon. I could not let him be my death once again.

My decision to spare the Vice Admiral turned out to be my salvation. I returned his heart to him and black mailed him so he would not reveal what he had seen, then I handed Monet's heart to Caesar and told him it was Smoker's. The result was while Vergo crushed my heart the avenging Vice Admiral challenged him for lying to the navy and pretending to be a Vice admiral! I was very grateful to Smoker for taking the brunt of Vergo's punches, I managed to steal back my heart while they fought. Once Smoker the fell I had already won the battle and sliced Vergo in two. Revenge felt sweet but I would never be satisfied until I had condemned the demon the way he condemned me.

Caesar stabbed the heart I'd given him in an attempt to kill off Smoker and of course killed Monet instead. One less enemy to worry about.

I captured Caesar's heart and held him as my hostage. We hauled Caesar into the ship and set off with the straw hats for Doflamingo's kingdom. I was playing a risky game, a very risky game. I'd almost died for it the first time with Vergo's surprise visit but I wasn't going to back down, no matter what it took. I blackmailed Doflamingo into giving up his Shichibukai status in exchange for Caesar which of course would enrage him. He'd have to give up Dressrosa in the process too. The loss of Vergo and Monet should be messing up his cool and he should be like a storming volcano. That was good, I needed him angry. Angry villains made mistakes.

The most unstable part of my plan however was Straw hat Luffy. I had no idea what to make of the child-like Captain and spent many a time wondering how a guy like Luffy ever managed to end up with a 300,000,000 million beli bounty on his head. Luffy seemed to think a good number of people his friends which included the Vice Admiral Smoker and myself. No matter how many times I tried to explain it he could not fathom how a pirate alliance did not mean instant friendship. He impulsive, playful, jolly, childish, in short he was 3 year old in the body of a scarred teenager and the appetite of a bottomless pit. I began to worry a great deal of the success rate of my revenge. His crew wasn't much better. There were a lot of them crying when I mentioned black mailing Doflamingo while a few brainless idiots, very similar to their captain, thought it was cool. The closest semblance of a brain among the crew would be Nico Robin, the demon child and archaeologist and the closest thing to an ideal pirate was first mate and swordsman Zoro. Yet Luffy had proved something to me back in Punk Hazard and that was even though the Straw hats can be considered ridiculous on sight they were nothing less than efficient and over the top. Luffy did not at all respect the word boundaries as Law found in Dressrosa. The plan was to return Caesar to Doflamingo while Luffy and the others destroyed the other Smile factories on the island. I would buy them as much time as I could fighting Doffy. If Doffy had no more Smiles to give Kaido then Kaido would kill him, I was ready to die to ensure it happened. When it turned out Doflamingo had been lying about resigning we had to change plans fast. Straw hat was in charge of destroying the other Smile factories on Dressrosa but he dumped his job to partake in a stupid tournament! Okay, okay, so the prize was his dead brother's devil fruit but still. I could froth at the mouth for his lack of priority! I was risking my life and getting shishkabobed by Doflamingo to buy them extra time to destroy the factory and he was playing a stupid game?!

Needless to say Doflamingo beat me black blue and many more following under tones, I could barely get a hit in. The pain was marvellous too, I couldn't move a single finger when he was done. Then he kicked me into the town square and shot me three times. I'd managed to get Caesar away from him and still keep him as my hostage but the factories…? That's right people. They were still standing! Halfway in and out of consciousness I questioned forming an alliance with Luffy at all. Why did I even bother? I might as well have stepped out of the crate those 13 years ago and let Doffy kill me. It wouldn't have made much of a difference. Doflamingo picked me up as easily as he always did back when I was a child a carried me back to his palace to ''educate'' me. I told him my alliance with the Straw hats had ended and I had no idea what they were doing which was mostly the truth I was done with Straw hat.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THE LIGHT

Before long the idiot came to rescue me. I told him we were through but he just threw me over his shoulder and prepared to escape. Then Doflamingo revealed he was going to bird cage Dressrosa. I remembered the bird cage. The bird cage had been our defeat. His strings would stretch to ever corner of the island like a cage which no one could get through then with just a movement from his fingers everyone would be controlled, puppeteered, by the strings and begin to kill each other. Doflamingo planned on eliminating Dressrosa before the truth got out. Dressrosa was finished. It was then my fellow captain revealed to me some of his much finer qualities.

All that time I'd spent getting beat up by my sworn enemies the Straw hats had spent getting to know Dressrosa's pain. The people turned toys, the people who forgot them, those who had lost many, those who had lost few, the painted smiles above the crying hearts, the straw hats had discovered the truth about the seemingly happy kingdom and shouldered all their pain.

Luffy declared he would defeat Doflamingo. Doflamingo getting defeated sounded all well and good to me expect from the fact that Kaido's rage for losing the Smiles would then be directed at us if Doflamingo died! But of course the only my dear 'friend' cared about was hell bent on saving the people. With his mind made up and his crew and all the 'friends' he made in the coliseum backing him up Luffy actually won our game. Fighting Doflamingo was difficult which was only befitting of the demon that he was but I knew his weak points. Losing Vergo and Monet had destabilised him, being forced to remember Corazon destabilised him, even the thought of losing destabilised him. By the time Luffy had him cornered he was a boiling volcano of out of control nerves. I got stabbed, torn into and shot by Doffy so many times that I was surprised we won in the first place. In fact the whole thing seemed too good to be true. We won…we…..won. I stared as Straw hat dealt Doflamingo the final blow and he fell. The demon fell. It had been rough, it had been tough.

Doflamingo's troops were strong and he had the marines backing him up, but all Luffy had…was the power of friends. Friends from the coliseum, friends from the kingdom, the ex-toys, the dwarves, the samurai, his crew, with the power of 'D' they had joined hands and fought for their salvation. For 13 years had been fighting alone. My emotions threatened to burst as victory finally came. It felt like Cora san was standing right beside me, giving me a pat on my head as he always did. Like he was telling me it would be alright now, I had completed the mission he couldn't. Doflamingo, the bane of my existence fell and finally...

Finally…….I was free.


End file.
